Never Grow Up
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: kind of like a song-fic. Logan breaks Kendalls heart, Mrs,Schmidt wishes he had never grown up, will Logan come back and explain what really happened? RPS.


So I LOVE this song and I've been wanting to right this for a long time, this is actually the closests I've ever came to writing a sad Kogan but of course I cant do that. !I actually started crying a little when writing this. This is a rps because well..it can be. This is so chessy, like its not even funny.

Disclaimer: I dont own Big time rush or the taylor swift song, Never grow up or Criminal Minds

Mrs Schmidt jumped a foot in the air when the front door to her house was slamnend open. She had been cleaning up after dinner, her husband and her other to sons were in the living room watching Criminal Minds.

Mrs Schmidt walked into the living room, joining the other members of her family, the all watched as Kendall ran into the room, tears streaming out of his beautiful green eyes and down his porcelain face. He looked like his heart had just been ripped out of is chest, or like he had been run over by a bus.

"Whats wring, little bro?" Kevin asked, sitting up.

"Logan cheated on me!" Kendall wailed.

Mrs Schmidt watched in pain as her son, broke down into sobs and then ran up the stairs.

"That little motherfucker did what?" Kennenth yelled in outrage.

"I'm gonna go talk him." Mrs,Schmidt said before heading up the stairs, Kendalls door was unlocked and she let herself in. Kendall lay on his bed, sobbing into the pillows.

"My poor baby." Mrs,Schmidt said. She hated to see her son in so much pain. She knew how much Kendall loved Logan. And she was in pure shook. She never would have thought Logan would do something like that. Mrs,Schmidt wondered if maybe Kendall had saw something and turnend it into something it wasnt. But she couldnt consentrate on that at the moment, her little boy was hurting so much.

"Logan used to call me baby!" Kendall sobbed into his pillows.

, pulled her sobbing son into a sitting position, she sat next to him, and then Kendall rested his head on his mothers shoulder, he slumped into her side, and she wrapped her arms around her son, she stroked his light hair softly.

She began humming softly, looking at his hurt face, like he would never be the same again, she remembered a time when Kendall used to be totally carefree and unbroken like he was at the moment. She began humming louder, and began singing softly to him, it was clear who Kendall got his singing voice from.

Your little hands wrapped around my finger And it's so quiet in the world tonight Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light

Kendall reached out and took his mothers hand. His mother was the one who always understood him, she was the one that was always there fo him, no matter what. She held him when he cried, she laughed with him when he laughed, she supported him when he sang no matter what.

To you, everything's funny You got nothing to regret I'd give all I have, honey If you could stay like that

When Kendall was younger he found the joy in everything, he could make anyone laugh, he could make anyone smile. He would laugh at any joke even if it sucked or it didnt make any sense at all. That was something he still did to this day, sometimes Logan would make terrible jokes but Kendall would still throw back his head and cackle.

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up It could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you Won't let no one break your heart No, no one will desert you Just try to never grow up, never grow up

His mother know wished she had forced herself a little bit more into Kendall and Logans relationship, that way she might have seen this coming and talked about it with Kendall. But still was just in shook that Logan would cheat on Kendall. She remembered a time when Logan had sat in her kitchen telling her how much he loved Kendall, even though that was so clear in his eyes.

You're in the car on the way to the movies And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off At 14, there's just so much you can't do And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots

She remembered a time about four months ago, Kendall and Logan had been going on a date to the moives, they had agreed to meet there but as Kendall was leaving his car wouldnt start and he had had to ask his mom to give him a ride, because she was the only one home, anddidnt want to cancel his date. So Kendal had been totally flushed red when he had had to jump out of his moms car into front of the moive theaters, right infront of Logan. Kendall had been bright red, quickly explaing to Logan what had happened, with his head dipped down. She remembered how Logan had chuckled, kissing Kendalls cheek, telling him not to be embarrassed. Then while Kendall had hid his flushed face in Logans neck, Logan had thanked Kendalls mom with warm eyes and a sweet smile.

But don't make her drop you off around the block Remember that she's getting older, too And don't lose the way that you dance around In your PJs getting ready for school

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

No one's ever burned you Nothing's ever left you scarred And even though you want to Just try to never grow up

Kendalls eyes burnend as he cried his eyes out. His heart was scarred, he was almost upset he had grown up, but then he neverwould have meet Logan. Logan wold never had kissed him, or sang to him, or hug him, or cuddle with him, or make love to him. Even thought his heart was broken he couldnt stand not ever having Logan in his life.

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home Remember the footsteps, remember the words said And all your little brother's favorite songs

When Kendall was younger he always had a camara hanging around his neck, he would run around the the house, snapping pictures of every one and everything in his childhood home,he still had a big white box in his closet filled with pictures to the brim. Kendall always knew everyone's in the houses favorite songs, he would have lists of everyones songs and he would sing them to everyone, he would wake up his brothers by jumping on there beds and singing there favrite songs. Little Kendall always thought that was the perfect way to wake up his big brothers.

Kendall sniffed and he was happy that his mother was singing to him. His mother had always sang to him when he was upset when he was little. He knew this song very well and knew the lyrics that were coming p, so he took over choaking out the words mre than singing them.

I just realized everything I have Is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment In a big city, they just dropped me off It's so much colder than I thought it would be So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up I wish I'd never grown up

Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up Could still be little Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up It could still be simple

Kendall lost it and broke into sibs, and his mother took over for him. Until about a hour ago, Kendall was supposed to move in with Logan in about a month and a half. Him and Logan had been together for more than to years, and Logan had asked him to move in one night after he had made love to the younger. Kendall had agreed before delivering a heavy kiss on the older males lips.

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up It could stay this simple

Won't let nobody hurt you Won't let no one break your heart And even through to you want to Please try to never grow up

Don't you ever grow up (Never grow up)  
>Just never grow up<p>

ended the song with a soft note, she kissed Kendalls forehead, running a hand up and down her little boys back. No matter how old Kendall got he would always be her little boy.

"Why would he do that to me?" Kendall sobbed.

"I dont know, darling." She told him honestly.

"I thought he loved me. He always told me he loved me, Every single day, every night, after everytime we talked, whenever he said bye." Kendall whimpered into his mom's shoulder.

Before she could answere they both jumped when they heard loud screaming and shouting coming from downstairs.

"Whats that?" Kendall asked.

"I dont know, I'll go see." she gave Kendall one last hug before leaving the room, and starting to make her way down stairs, at the endof the stairs, she gasped at what she saw.

Logan Henderson stood in the door way, figting tooth and nail with both her other sons and husband, to get into the house. Logan looked a mess. His eyes were red and puffy, tears were running down his face, and he looked misreable as he beged them to let him see Kendall.

She knew at that moment, that whatever did happen, Logan didnt cheat on Kendall. It had to be something else. Logan looked like he had died in side.

Suddenly Logan saw Kendall mom.

"Mrs Schmidt please, PLEASE...let me see Kendall please." He sobbed.

"Okay." She said nodding.

"WHAT!" Kevin and Kennenth said in outrage.

"Mom, are you not aware, Kendall is up there crying his eyes out?" Kevin asked.

Mrs,Schmidt walked over to the coat rack, she put on her sweater and grabbed her purse, she threw the other males there sweatshirt.

"Put thoose on. Were leaving Logan and Kendall to talk." she ordered them, they stared at her open mouthed but they listenend anyways and they left glaring at Logan. Mrs, Schmidt, patted Logans back.

"Be gentle." she told him, he nooded whipping at his face, as she left. He made his way up the stairs and then found Kendalls bedroom, the door was open, so Logan stood in the door way, bitting his lips, watching as Kendall stared at his lap as he cried softly.

"Kendall?" he said softly.

Kendalls head snapped up, and his eyes widened as he saw Logan standing in his doorway. Logan took a step forword, making Kendall flinch, and craw into a ball into the middle of his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"To see you."

"Well I dont wanna see you." Kendall snapped.

"Kendall, I wasnt cheating on you, I swear." Logan said, silent tears falling.

"Then why the fuck was your tongue shoved down Savannah throat!" Kendall yelled at Logan, making the older recoil.

"She forced herself on me! You know I would never do that to you." Logan said, as he walked over to Kendalls bed, Kendall didnt move but juststared at Logan with big tear filled green eyes.

"Why not? I mean Savannah is beautiful." Kendall whispered.

Logan got onto Kendalls bed on his knees, he cupped Kendalls face in his hands.

"Your more beautiful than anyone else on this planet." Logan told him, and it was clear that he meant it. So clear that Kendall whimpered and leanend into the olders touch.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm ugly. My nose and eyebrows are gross, and my body is discusting." Kendall told him, wrapping his lanky arms around his thin legs and knees. Logan pulled the blonde into his lap with his muscular arms, he kissed the blondes nose.

"Your nose isnt gross, its cute. And your eyebroes arent gross either, they give you carecter and are overly adorable." Logan suddenly moved them so Kendall was flat on his back, and Logan was laying on top of him. "Never say your body is discusting, its perfect." Logan said, resting there foreheads together.

"But I'm all thin, and lanky and I have like no muscles what so ever." Kendall whimpered.

"I love you body, and you do have muscles, there just flatter then the rest of us because your so tall and lanky." Logan whispered, before kissing Kendall softly. Kendall let out a desperate whimper, wrapping his arms around Logans neck. When they broke the kiss, Logan stroked Kendalls cheek.

"I would never do anything like that to hurt you. I Love you." Logan told him.

"I'm sorry freaked out. And I love you too, Logan." Kendall said, blushing slightly.

"Your my forever,baby." Logan told him before kissing the yonger again.

So yeah...this was...bad. This wasnt my best fic ever but I hope you guys liked it. Anyways tell me what you thought and review, also go answer my poll is you havnt al ready.

Love.  
>Sarah<p>


End file.
